chanahousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Celestials
Origin The Celestials are said to be the highest form of god above of Skorchers and light beings. The difference is with being a celestial, you were chosen to be a celestial instead of being born into it. Not much is known about the original celestials who began the creations of all things. The Celestial Council 1. Paradox (The Celestial Warrior of Time and Space) He can also be called the leader of the Celestials. He is on the council due to great power over everything that ever has or ever will exist. Paradox can be described as a peacemaker and follower of the ancient ways of the Celestials. 2. Madame Web (The Celestial Warrior of Destiny) She is the one to tell the council, when there is a new Celestial champion in the making and informs the council of the whereabouts and future tasks. She and Delphi work together alot due to their similar powers. 3. Beyonder (The Celestial Warrior of Power) He is the oldest Celestial and probably the strongest. He controls over who is the strongest and who is the weakest. He is the only one to know who in the universe is the strongest. 4. Kratos (The Celestial Warrior of War) He is an difficult god to work with because of his anger and wish for revenge on those who oppose him. His least favourite Celestial warrior is Mars due to him trying to take over his godly position on council for centuries. 5. Aslan (The Celestial Warrior of World Creation) The most mysterious of all the Celestial warriors due to him always disappearing and him being the only animal Celestial warrior. He alone created most worlds excluding the Center Universe. 6. Damiyo (The Celestial Warrior of Game and Chance) He prefers to stay in his home in the Null Void and host tournaments then stay within the Celestial world. He and the Master of Games work together alot. 7. David Merriman (The Celestial Warrior of Commingling and Dragontongue) He is forever in child form and has an strange connection with David Rain due to them being the opposites of each other in Kimera and Copernica and them having similar abilities. Other Celestials Jacob (The Celestial Warrior of Protection, Guardianship, Trust, and Secrets) The Man in Black (The Celestial Warrior of The Island) Delphi (The Celestial Warrior of Prophecy) Galactus (The Celestial Warrior of Energy) Currently depowered and imprisoned. Dartz (The Celestial Warrior of Atlantis and Water) Palioxis, The Celestial Warrior of Air and Sky) Agnis (The Celestial Warrior of Fire) Gaia (The Celestial Warrior of Earth) Currently imprisoned Pandora (The Celestial Warrior of Emotions and Hope) Thanatos (The Celestial Warrior of Death) Currently imprisoned. Bacchus, the Celestial warrior of wine and celebrations. Currently imprisoned. Juno, the Celestial warrior of family. Currently imprisoned. Diana, the Celestial warrior of hunting. Currently imprisoned. Mercury, the Clestial warrior of messages. Currently imprisoned. Venus, the Celestial warrior of love. Currently imprisoned. Vulcan, the Celestial warrior of forge. Currently imprisoned. Jupitar, the Celestial warrior of thunder. Currently imprisoned. Ceres, the Celestial warrior of agriculture. Currently imprisoned. Neptune, the Celestial warrior of waves and current. Currently imprisoned. Apollo, the Celestial warrior of light. Currently imprisoned. Minerva, the Celestial warrior of wisdom. Currently imprisoned. Mars, the Celestial warrior of fighting and pain. Currently imprisoned Pluto, the Celestial warrior of wealth. Currently imprisoned. Master of Games, the Celestial warrior of competition. Currently imprisoned. Malia, the Celestial warrior of animals.